


Спасти сержанта Барнса

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Природа не терпит пустоты. Другое дело, что заполнить ее можно чем угодно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасти сержанта Барнса

Природа не терпит пустоты. Другое дело, что заполнить ее можно чем угодно.  
Рука Баки – прочный холодный металл протеза, гладкая поверхность с почти незаметными стыками пластин, а внутри – вязь проводов и контактов, искусственных нервов, заставляющих эту руку работать, как работала бы живая. Но сознание Баки – крупное решето, и прорехи он заполняет с маниакальным упорством, нередко ограничивая общение со Стивом несколькими цепкими, пристальными взглядами за день. Что-то мелькает в глазах, что-то очень знакомое, теплое, обдавая Стива неуместной наивной радостью, и пропадает. Баки узнает его, но не так, как узнают при встрече давно не виденных друзей. Не восстанавливает образ, потускневший от времени, а рисует набело. И молчит, потому что разговоров ему хватило в лабораториях. Их наверняка было ничуть не меньше, чем инъекций и операций. Баки здесь, это верно, но он напряжен, растерян и зол, а злой Баки бывал опасен и в лучшие времена.

Он приходит спустя неделю после возвращения Стива из больницы.  
Появляется так же, как до него Фьюри, разве что музыку не включает – и поэтому Стив входит через дверь, и закрывает ее за собой. Не включая свет, раздевается и вешает куртку. Наливает стакан воды, поворачивается к окну и встречается глазами с Баки, сидящим в кресле под выключенной лампой.  
Он ничем не похож ни на Зимнего солдата, ни на себя прежнего. Скорее на бродягу, который забрел не туда. Стив замирает на месте, столкнувшись с нездоровым взглядом. Он поднимает раскрытую ладонь; помедлив несколько секунд, делает полшага вперед. Недостаточно, чтобы это сошло за угрозу и вызвало агрессию. Подносит свободную руку к уху, касается пальцем: "нас слушают".  
Баки молчит.  
Это нехорошее молчание, но он не двигается с места, и Стив делает еще шаг.  
– Куда-то собрался? – слышит он и вздрагивает. Баки показывает на сложенную сумку в углу.  
Последний раз, когда он слышал этот голос, Баки рычал ему: "Ты – мое – задание!". А потом было падение и удар об воду. Наташа говорила, его нашли на берегу, он выплыл и выбрался, но Стив этого не помнит. И что-то подсказывает ему, что вспомнить есть о чем.  
– Тебя искать, – отвечает он.  
– Зачем это?  
Стив ставит стакан на книжную полку и пересекает комнату, перекладывает стопку книг с табурета на подоконник и садится.  
– Это ты вытащил меня из воды.  
Перед ним все еще Баки, это следует помнить. Как и то, что о визите теперь знает и Щ.И.Т. Помимо воли, инстинктивно, Стив по-прежнему старается не делать резких движений, хотя уверен – если Баки решит подраться, это не поможет.  
– Я был в музее, – говорит тот и снова надолго замолкает: то ли полагая сказанное достаточным, то ли не зная, что еще сказать.  
Стив отводит взгляд. Кто знает, может, нынешний Баки не любит, когда на него пялятся. Он озирается, находя мелкие следы пребывания Баки в квартире, передвинутые вещи и книги.  
– Ты что-то искал?  
– Доказательства.  
Именно эту секунду группа захвата – порядком задержавшаяся, думает Стив со злостью на то, что их вообще принесло сюда, – выбирает, чтобы войти.  
Баки вскакивает. Становясь между ним и дверью, Стив уже видит нацеленный в лицо металлический кулак…  
– Сержант Барнс, прошу вас, следуйте за мной.  
Рука опускается.  
Голос Шерон Картер звучит, как сквозь вату, Стив смотрит на нее, хорошенькую, деловитую и собранную, переводит взгляд на Баки и читает в его глазах вопрос. Шерон обшаривает обоих глазами и, видимо, осмотр ее успокаивает. А Стив думает – хорошо, что прислали не Наташу. С Наташей Баки уже встречался, и…  
– Опустить оружие, – командует Шерон. – Сержант Барнс?  
Тот бросает на Стива еще один взгляд, и Стив кивает. Из квартиры они выходят вместе.

Баки следит за тем, рядом ли Стив. Он не препирается с врачами и агентами, покорно позволяя изучать себя, но он всегда начеку, и Стив не знает, что тревожит его сильнее: параноидальная подозрительность или слепое доверие, с которым Баки подчиняется любым указаниям, стоит ему взглянуть на Стива.  
Новое здание Щ.И.Т.а меньше и скромнее прежнего. Тони появляется там минут через десять после них с Баки, а здоровается так, точно они не виделись полдня, не дольше. Ради поверхностного осмотра он не использует фиксаторы, и от этого усилия, которые прилагает Баки, чтобы не отдернуться, кажутся Стиву мучительными. Взгляд мечется от пальцев Тони и трехмерной проекции, висящей над протезом, к стоящему поодаль Стиву, пока не останавливается на тускло просвечивающем сквозь футболку круге реактора.  
– А звезду налепили, сволочи, чтоб не палиться?.. – бормочет Тони. – Сам что думаешь? Уж извини, что не называю тебя Баки, слишком похоже то ли на собачью кличку, то ли на постельное прозвище… Разогни немного, вот так…  
Взгляд Баки делается отчаянным, когда он спрашивает, глядя на сосредоточенный профиль:  
– Мы знакомы?  
Тони не видит его лица, зато видит Стив.  
– Послушай, – говорит Тони получасом позже. – Даже в том, что осталось от Щ.И.Т.а, полно классных мозговертов. Но если они проколются, винить их не в чем. Парня пичкали ложью так, что она до сих пор только что из ушей не льется. Даже если он начнет что-то вспоминать – легче с ним не будет. А ты не можешь торчать при нем двадцать четыре часа в сутки.  
Стив это знает. Поэтому так быстро, как может, забирает Баки домой, не слушая ни возражений, ни запретов и настояв на очистке квартиры от жучков. Их убирают в его отсутствие, без демонстративности: это дает повод надеяться, что убирают всё.  
Единственной, кто мог бы его остановить, остается Наташа. Она сталкивалась с Зимним солдатом дважды, и оба раза едва унесла ноги, ей слишком хорошо известно, что он собой представляет. Но она смотрит на Стива, всматривается в Баки и теребит цепочку на шее, маленькую золотую стрелку кулона. И дает им уйти.

В редкие минуты, когда Баки не хмурится и не ругается под нос, всем собой выражая недоверие к прочитанному, Стив ловит себя на том, что почти любуется другом, его спокойствием, внимательным взглядом в монитор или на страницы и мягкой линией губ. Но когда Баки смотрит на него, Стив чувствует себя мишенью, и то, что Баки безоружен, а ощущение никуда не девается, вызывает жгучий стыд. Это не поле боя, где действует Капитан Америка. Это память и сердце, это Баки, чей взгляд упирается в висок, почти осязаемый. Это же Баки. Все еще. Или снова. Стив надеется, что так.  
В квартире всего одна спальня, хотя теперь и две кровати. Поэтому, когда Баки первый раз принимается разговаривать во сне, Стив просыпается мгновенно.  
Баки может молчать целыми днями. По ночам он говорит почти не умолкая. Речь, бессвязная и сбивчивая, полна разрозненных деталей, но эти детали воссоздают упущенное прошлое Баки, и Стив теряет сон.  
Клубок разматывается, отмеряя время событий в обратном порядке. Сначала звучат отчеты о выполненных заданиях, имена и координаты целей. Потом всплывают лаборатории. Эксперименты. Криокамера, безотказное средство от непрошеных воспоминаний. Едва ли он хоть раз проводил вне ее больше пары суток кряду. Глупо полагать, что после такого можно стать прежним.  
Не раз и не два Стив хочет разбудить его, даже встает и подходит к постели, и тянет руку коснуться плеча, но останавливает себя, опасаясь, что, если Баки замолчит, несказанное останется болеть внутри него. Он вытягивается под одеялом только чтобы дождаться первых слов, а потом садится на своей кровати и слушает, сцепив руки. Через три ночи он пересаживается на край кровати Баки, и тот не просыпается.  
Стив знает, что должен дослушать до конца, но каждая новая ночная исповедь заставляет его бороться с желанием обнять Баки, как тот обнимал его, слабого, избитого, с расквашенным носом, чувствующего собственную правоту всем существом, но отчаянно благодарного за помощь. Вот только Стив уже не уверен, что это может помочь. Баки, тот, прежний Баки, сказал ему: никто не сомневается, что ты можешь справиться со всем сам. Просто иногда это не обязательно. И у Стива нет ни малейшего желания позволять Баки в одиночку разбираться с Зимним солдатом. Но в отличие от Стива, Баки никогда не был слабым – да что там, никогда даже не казался таким. Сейчас они оба ступают по скользкой почве.  
Стив лежит тихо и неподвижно, слушая шорохи внутри дома и отдаленные звуки города за окном. И дергается, когда в комнате раздается громкое:  
– Джеймс. Бьюкенен. Барнс...  
Стив скатывается с постели. Баки лежит на спине и не мигая смотрит в потолок, но видит явно другое. Его бьет дрожь, так что зубы стучат, хотя лоб и шея блестят от пота. Слова вырываются с хрипом и свистом, но он все равно повторяет, как заведенный:  
– Джеймс. Бьюкенен. Барнс... Сто седьмая...  
Самое время наплевать на осторожность, нарушить границу, когда это Стив боялся друзей, он успевает испугаться, да, но совсем по другой причине; наклоняется над ним, похоже, слишком близко. Металлические пальцы смыкаются повыше запястья. Стив готовится сопротивляться, прикидывая шансы закончить драку быстро и бескровно, но потом Баки моргает, его взгляд фокусируется на переносице Стива: дрожь слабеет, и он осторожно разжимает хватку.  
– Я это повторял все время, когда первый раз оказался на столе в лаборатории. Как позывные. Как молитву. В тот раз ты пришел за мной. А потом было никак не позвать.  
Стив понял бы, прозвучи это как упрек, как обвинение: ты не пришел, ты облажался, ты не спас и не помог. Он не устает повторять это сам себе. Но голос Баки звучит ровно. Он рывком садится, вынуждая Стива отпрянуть.  
– Но теперь вспомнил, – тихо говорит Стив.  
– Понять бы, почему.  
Он сухо хмыкает, и на памяти Стива это первый намек на смех за последние несколько недель. В темноте, встрепанный, Баки кажется крупнее, чем на самом деле. Белки глаз влажно поблескивают. На левом плече по неровному краю воспаленной кожи проходит граница между металлом и плотью, от руки на одеяло падают холодные блики. Правая вдруг обнаруживается под ладонью Стива, и он слегка сжимает пальцы.  
– Я мог тебя убить, – Баки передергивает. – Ты это понимаешь?  
– Не мог, – возражает Стив.  
– Очень даже мог. После падения я не помнил вообще ни черта: кто я, что… И кое-кто очень постарался, чтоб так дальше и оставалось. Я не мог ни ходить, не говорить, ни соображать толком. Руку раздробило так, что смотреть было страшно. Довольно долго все походило на терапию. Меня спасали, Стив. Лечили. И ждали благодарности, хотя вслух говорилось совсем другое. Гидра и Щ.И.Т. перемешались, а потом поменялись местами, и у меня до сих пор в голове не все улеглось, хотя я видел Старка младшего, читал дела, услышал и узнал больше, чем мог рассчитывать.  
– Думаешь, все это вранье? Я очнулся в изолированном боксе в центре Нью-Йорка, но бокс изображал больничную палату нашего времени. Того времени. Вошла девушка в халате медсестры... Если бы не единственная мелочь, было бы не отличить от правды. И когда я выскочил на улицу, это было как удар под дых. Думаешь, с тобой так же? Все нереально и на самом деле вокруг – первоклассно оборудованный бокс?  
К его удивлению, Баки наклоняет голову и смеется, на этот раз почти по-настоящему.  
– Без обид, но ты не очень похож на девчонку в костюме медсестры...  
Он бросает взгляд на запястье Стива, по которому расползается темный синяк, и расслабленность тут же слетает без следа. Он высвобождает руку, трет плечо и отстраняется.  
– Даже с тобой они прокололись, – говорит он уже серьезно. – Не учли всего. А я не настолько важен, тем более теперь, чтобы выстраивать мир за стенами бокса.  
– Ты важен, – перебивает его Стив, подавшись вперед.  
Баки прячет руки, и металлическую, и здоровую, прижимает локти к бокам. Смотрит в сторону.  
– Может, поэтому и вспомнил, – произносит он очень тихо.  
Он никогда не был слабым, думает Стив. Больше того. Сейчас он сильнее, чем когда-либо, и подавно сильнее, чем кажется. За прошедшие несколько недель он почти вытащил себя из небытия, в котором провел семьдесят лет: Стив был рядом, но самое важное Баки сделал сам. Он может справиться с чем угодно. Но иногда действительно не обязательно справляться одному.  
– Баки, – вполголоса зовет Стив, находит руки и тянет, к себе, на себя, заставляя потерять и найти опору. – Господи, Баки. Иди сюда.

\-------------------------------------  
08.04.2014


End file.
